


Confronting Evergray

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, but are on the same topic so they are?, two related fics that aren't really tied together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Evergray finds out he wasn't exiled for the reason he thought he was, and finds out the Druids are a bit oblivious.(Follows Rebecca and the Kallters)





	1. Chapter 1

“You!”

“Me!” Evergray chirped and looked at his brother with a smirk. Avalon wasn’t pleased that his accusing start was met with such chipperness.

“What have you done!?” Avalon demanded, slamming his palms against the table Evergray was sitting at.

“Um, recently?” Evergray wondered what Avalon was so upset about now.

“You know what I mean!”

Evergray, as it happened, did not know what Avalon meant, and so answered his brother with a blank stare. 

“I forgot to do the dishes?” Evergray guessed.

“Aideen!” Avalon hissed, voice tight from the restraint Avalon had to employ to keep from screaming.

“I forgot to flush?” Evergray guessed again, not understanding that Avalon wasn’t saying Aideen in exasperation.

“What did you do to Aideen?!” Avalon elaborated his question this time.

“Nothing recently!” Evergray grinned, “you don’t like me wandering around so I can’t-”

“How did you even get down there?” Avalon snarled. Evergray should not have known about that secret passage.

“Huh? Down…?” Evergray blinked, realizing what Avalon was talking about, “you didn’t know?”

“How would I know?” Avalon demanded.

“It was your idea! Not to mention over two decades ago!” Evergray pointed out.

“It was not my idea!” Avalon protested, offended by the accusation.

“You’re the one who thought Aideen would never help the Druids in her current state, so-”

“I didn’t mean for you to kill her! Did you forget the part where it was decided that was a bad idea? You know, the very first part of that discussion!”

“It was a good idea.”

“It was a terrible idea! We have no idea if Aideen will be reborn! The prophecy was about a champion returning, not her! How can her champion fight for her if she’s dead!”

“Will be reborn? Why wouldn’t she be? Reincarnation is natural for these sort of things,” Evergray decided to not touch upon his brother’s use of the future tense. Was Avalon truly so blind that he didn’t recognize her? And if Avalon hadn’t known Aideen had died, that meant no one else did.

“What are you laughing for! You destroyed us! We are going to lose, the world will be destroyed, because of your stupidity!” Avalon’s voice turned sharp and high as he fought back screaming at his brother. It only made Evergray laugh harder.

“Spend some time with the witches, dear brother, and you’ll know why what you are saying is so hilarious!” Evergray suggested, Avalon snorting.

“When you are no longer needed you can go back to your damn witches!” Avalon swore before he stormed out of the room to contemplate. 

Aideen was dead, Fripp was critically injured, the Soul Riders were acting on their own, and Rebecca was unstable at best. Things were looking bleak for the druids.


	2. Chapter 2

“Evergray, why exactly were you banished?” Rebecca asked.

“Why wasn’t I banished is shorter,” Evergray said with a lopsided grin. It appears straight due to how he tilted his head the opposite direction.

“When?”

“Oh it was ages ago, too long ago to remember when!” he brushed off the question and some invisible dust from his shoulder.

“Was it maybe 25 years ago, give or take?” Evergray remained nonchalant and a bit goofy despite her serious voice and probing questions.

“Perhaps, that sounds about right,” he looked at her with his grin, now lopsided the other way.

“Did you kill Aideen?” Rebecca was not surprised when his smile got larger but he remained silent for a moment.

“Kill? Aideen? A goddess? What an accusation! You vastly overestimate my abilities!” Evergray puffed up a bit in pride, killing a goddess was no easy feat.

“Well?” Rebecca did not take that as a clear answer, and she was determined to get one.

“I think Aideen would prefer ‘woke up’ to ‘kill,’ wouldn’t you?” Evergray’s smile faded as he grew serious, but his working eye twinkled.

“Yes, I suppose she would,” Rebecca said after a moment of thought before asking, “but why?”

“A cycle has to end for it to begin, of course!” Evergray declared, his cheeky grin back.


End file.
